Ultraman Ginga S
| director = | writer = | country = Japan | composer = James Horner Ludwig Göransson Mychael Danna | network = TV Tokyo | first_aired = July 15, 2014 | last_aired = December 23, 2014 | num_episodes = 16 episodes | preceded_by = Ultraman Ginga | followed_by = Ultra Fight Victory | website = http://m-78.jp/ginga/2014/ }} is a Japanese television series produced by Tsuburaya Productions and a sequel to ''Ultraman Ginga, as well as part of the New Ultraman Retsuden programming block on TV Tokyo. It is the 26th entry in the Ultra Series. Story After two years Ultraman Ginga left Earth, Hikaru returns to Japan once again after gaining a strange vision during his adventure in Mexico. Once he's arrived, he discovered a new threat in the form of Alien Chibull Exceller, an alien who steals , Android One-Zero, his android enforcer and his alien minions. Alarmed by the theft of the Victorium, the , a group of ancient civilians that live underground sent Sho to retrieve it and bestow him an ancient relic, the that transforms him into their protector, . Hikaru was dragged into the battle again after recruited into UPG (Ultra Party Guardians), an attack team formed by the International Defense Forces after various paranormal incidents. He reunites with Ultraman Ginga and joins forces with Sho to take down Exceller and his minions. Ultraman Taro returns as well, having sensed the new threat and supports Ginga through the , which allows him to become with the power of the 6 Ultra Brothers. As the series progress, it was revealed that Exceller's true agenda is to revive Dark Lugiel from the moon, desiring his body in order to take over the galaxy. He was revived once again as Victor Lugiel after fusing himself with the UPG's Victorium Cannon, their ultimate weapon but halfway through the invasion, the real Dark Lugiel reveals himself, kills Exceller and contemplates restarting his plan to freeze all lifeforms. He was defeated once again by Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Victory, after Exceller's former android One-Zero sabotages Victor Lugiel's inner system at the cost of her own. After the battle, both Ginga and Taro leave the Earth once more and Hikaru and Sho parted ways. Episodes # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Film had premiered on March 15, 2015. Chronologically it takes place between the final episode and Ultra Fight Victory. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : *Ginga Spark Voice: Guest cast * : * : * : TAKERU * : * : Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: James Horner, Simon Franglen and **Composition: James Horner and Simon Franglen **Arrangement: Toshihiko Takamizawa with **Artist: The Alfee **Episodes: 1-8 (Verse 1), 9-16 (Verse 2) ;Ending theme * **Artist: Voyager feat. Ultraman Ginga (Tomokazu Sugita) **Episodes: 1-8 (Verse 1), 9-16 (Verse 2) ;Insert theme * **Lyrics & Composition: Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez **Lyrics Translation: **Arrangement: James Horner and Simon Franglen **Artist: Voyager **Episodes: 1, 2, 4, 10 * **Lyrics & Composition: Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez **Lyrics Translation: , Kiyoshi Okazaki **Arrangement: Simon Franglen **Artist: Voyager with (Girl Next Door), , , Hikaru (Takuya Negishi), Misuzu (Mio Miyatake), Kenta (Mizuki Ohno), Chigusa (Kirara), Tomoya (Takuya Kusakawa) **Episodes: 1, 3, 15 * **Artist: Chigusa Kuno (Kirara) feat. Voyager **Episodes: 12, 13, 16 International broadcast * United States - Aired on Toku beginning February 24, 2018 on weekdays at 7:30 p.m. EST. The series was also available on its On Demand service a month before the US broadcast premiere, throughout January 2018, without prior notice, maybe as a "sneak preview". See also * Ultra Series - Complete list of official Ultraman-related shows * Ultraman Ginga - Previous season of the show References External links *[http://m-78.jp/ginga/2014/ Ultraman Ginga S] at Tsuburaya Productions Category:2014 Japanese television series debuts Category:Ultra television series Category:Crossover tokusatsu Category:TV Tokyo shows Category:2014 Japanese television series endings Category:Television series scored by James Horner Category:Television series scored by Simon Franglen Category:Television series scored by Ludwig Göransson Category:Television series scored by Mychael Danna